


Hello little girl!

by Esinde Nayrall (red_squared)



Series: The Scorching One [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-01
Updated: 2007-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_squared/pseuds/Esinde%20Nayrall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the obligatory Little Red Riding Hood fantasy, starring Remus Lupin as… …and Sirius Black as… Okay, so it's predictable, but I've tried to make up in porn what this lacks in originality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello little girl!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Archon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archon/gifts).



> Beta'd by [](http://fleshdress.livejournal.com/profile)[**fleshdress**](http://fleshdress.livejournal.com/) and [](http://secondsilk.livejournal.com/profile)[**secondsilk**](http://secondsilk.livejournal.com/), and written for the delicious [](http://archon-mentha.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://archon-mentha.livejournal.com/)**archon_mentha**, on the occasion of her (extremely belated) birthday.  
> Originally posted [**here**.](http://red-squared.livejournal.com/47609.html)

_Mother said "Don't delay,  
follow the path, and never stray!"_

(“Hello Little Girl” – From Sondheim’s “Into the Woods”)

~~*~~

Remus isn’t anywhere to be seen – and he can’t be certain whether it’s his or Remus’ fault.

Normally, Sirius is always on time and Remus is usually ten to fifteen to thirty to fifty to ninety minutes late – they’ve had several screaming arguments about it in the past.

Except this time, _he’s_ the one that’s nearly an hour late – certainly not through any fault of his own – and he can’t be certain whether Remus has been, waited, given up and gone, or whether Remus himself is yet to arrive.

And it’s not as though he can wander down the path to Hogsmeade to check, as there is a Professor – he can make out the teaching robe, but can’t make out who it is – patrolling the path further along. If he dithers about any longer near the school gate, he’ll be caught out – and he’s already spent two hours scampering all over the castle in an attempt to avoid capture.

_Fucking Prongs,_ he thinks viciously as he steps off the path, away from the gate and into the Forbidden Forest as the Professor continues his or her patrol.

Earlier that day, James had come up with some sort of Charm that he wanted to use to change a bunch of white roses into red roses to impress his stupid girlfriend. In fact, what James’ Charm had _actually_ done was to cascade out of control, washing everything it struck in shades of red or pink. The fact that most of the damage was restricted into and around Gryffindor Tower made McGonagall – somewhat reasonably – suspect her own house as well as – totally _un_reasonably – one Sirius Black.

_Just because he’s Head Boy now. Never gets accused of anything. Wretched prat._

The patrolling Professor – from here, all he can tell is that it’s neither Flitwick, nor Slughorn – has reached the gate and is turning to set off down the path once more.

Being Valentine’s Day, the staff has taken extra precautions to ensure that none of the students sneak off to Hogsmeade. Fortunately for Sirius, Remus is already _in _Hogsmeade, having been escorted there by Madam Pomfrey earlier that day.

All Sirius needs is to be able to join him.

_Fuck me if I’ll wait one minute more_, he thinks, deciding to cut through the Forbidden Forest in order to get to the path ahead of the Professor. _I’ve already wasted two hours in avoiding McGonagall, I’m not waiting about here until the sun comes up._

He is well out of sight of the path when he hears someone say, “_Lumos_.”

He turns in the direction of the voice when he is suddenly snatched sideways, with a hand planted firmly over his mouth to keep him from crying out.

“Is it safe for you to be out on your own in the Forbidden Forest?” Remus asks, relaxing his hand slightly so that Sirius can respond.

“_Moony_, don’t do that again! I nearly…” he pauses, trying to turn so he can face the other boy, but Remus is holding onto him too tightly. “Hey, stop that.”

“I thought we discussed this already,” Remus says, sounding amused. “When you go to Hogsmeade, Padfoot, you’re to stay on the path. You don’t step off the path to wander into the Forbidden Forest – especially not in the dark, and _especially_ not without me. What if something had attacked you?”

“Something did,” he says, rubbing himself where Remus grabbed at him a moment ago.

“So you’d squeal like a little girl and then demand to be let go?”

“I’d… Well, I’d transform,” he says, wondering what’s got into the other boy. _Was it because I was late? It can’t be that, he’s **never** on time._ “I’d transform,” he repeats, more certain of himself this time, “and run back to the path.”

“You’d transform,” Remus says, sounding even more amused. “Right. And that would only give away that you were an unregistered - ”

“What, you think the acromantulas are going to report me to the MLE for not - ”

“I _mean_,” Remus says, “what would you do if it was another wizard that saw you and tried to - ”

“If another wizard tried to attack me,” he says quickly, “I’d draw my wand and… I’d…”

Remus raises his eyebrows at him, waiting. “Yes?”

“I’d…” he says again slowly, feeling about himself for his wand. “Give it back. Right now,” he commands, unable to believe that his plans for tonight are unravelling like this. First there was getting James and Peter out of the room so that he could open his package in peace, then McGonagall, and now _this_.

“What if whoever it is who attacks you _doesn’t_ give it back?” Remus asks. “In fact, what if he does _this_, instead?”

He is about to step forward and physically wrest his wand from Remus when Remus flicks his own wand in his direction and all of a sudden…

“What…” he starts to ask, trying to work out what Remus has just done to him. “What have you done to my _skin_?” His skin is crawling, but it doesn’t feel like any hex or jinx he’s ever experienced in the past.

“I haven’t done anything to your skin,” Remus lies, with another infuriating smile. “Besides which. What if I don’t stop there? What if I do this?” Sirius starts as Remus summons his scrip off his shoulder and catches it in one hand. “Or this?” Remus continues, snatching his cloak away from him.

He grits his teeth trying to ignore the strange sensations against his skin and starts peeling his gloves from his hands.

“Give me back my wand,” he says firmly, preparing himself to use one of the wandless hexes his parents taught him. He’s only used them out of self-defence before and surely this counts.

_I probably won’t even have to actually hex him,_ he tells himself. _He knows that if I get my hands on him I could break every bone in his arm if I wanted to._

“Give it _back_,” he repeats, starting forward.

“Come and get it,” Remus says with a laugh, before dodging away from him.

“Moony, this isn’t _funny_.”

“Not funny? The Forbidden Forest?” Remus moves away again, putting twenty steps between them. “In the dark?” Thirty steps and deep into the shadows. “You don’t think it’s _funny_?” Another couple of steps and Remus is gone, taking the light with him. “Are you coming, or are you happy to stay where you are for the rest of the night?”

“Moony!”

“Race you to Hogsmeade!”

“Moony you get back here right now!”

There is no response from his stupid boyfriend, and he is very aware that he is alone in the Forbidden Forest in the dark, _unarmed_, and something is _wrong_ with his _skin_.

“When I get my hands on you, you are _dead_, do you hear me?”

Still nothing.

Well, he certainly can’t hang about here all fucking night. And he can’t go back to the dorm. Quite apart from having promised Peter that he would let Peter and his girlfriend have the dorm for the night is the fact that he needs his wand if he is to…

_Of all the nights to try out the toy_, he thinks wearily, setting off in the direction of the Shack.

It is Valentine’s, James has plans, Peter has plans, Remus had been escorted to the Shack by Madam Pomfrey in preparation for his transformation the next night, and it had seemed like the perfect opportunity to surprise Remus with the toy.

_Stupid prat. See if I do anything nice for him ever again._

He had planned to surprise Remus with the thing for their anniversary at New Year's, but it had taken him a while to work out how to order it without the purchase being traced to – first of all – Hogwarts, or – secondly, and more importantly – himself.

The bloody thing had only arrived that morning and he’d locked himself into the bathroom so that he could work out how to position and wear it.

Which had taken him a good two hours.

Two hours that he’d spent trying to seat the stiff part of the toy _inside_ himself while at the same time winding the straps around his cock while _at the same time_ trying not to bring himself off inadvertently.

None of which had been helped by Peter and James banging on the door at regular intervals, demanding to be allowed in to fix their hair or their cologne or – in James’ case – to wash the incriminating crimson, pink, and red stains off their hands.

Two _excruciating_ hours after which he decided to consult the instruction manual which informed him that the entire contraption was charmed to respond to a precise set of commands and all he’d needed to do was wave his wand and say the words.

And _now_, the fucking thing is still in him and around him and there is no way he can sleep with it on so there’s nothing for it but to keep on after Remus.

He’d transform, but he’s not sure if the toy will accommodate a change in shape and it’s nestled so snugly inside his arse and wrapped so tightly around his balls that there’s a fairly decent chance that transforming will cause it to tear his testicles off.

“_Mooooooooooooooooony_!”

Nothing.

_Fuck this for a joke_.

He transforms, slowly and carefully. The pain isn’t too bad – the toy doesn’t have much flexibility, but it does have _some_ \- and he is able to set off on four legs, feeling it rubbing up inside him with every step. He’s able to push that to one side easily enough, his doggy mind filled entirely with thoughts of _Kill_, and _Moony_.

When he reaches the front door to the Shack, he doesn’t bother transforming so that he can turn the handle, choosing instead to slam his shoulder into it and let his momentum carry him through and inside…

…to where Remus is sitting on the first step of the staircase, wrapped in Sirius’ cloak – which James’ _fucking_ charm has rendered a particularly tasteless shade of red – and with Sirius’ scrip clutched in both hands as though it is an oversize handbag.

“You!” At least, that's what he wants to say. What actually comes out is a strangled snarl.

“Why Grandmamma,” Remus says, looking up with big, wide eyes. “What enormous teeth you have!”

He transforms back to himself a little too quickly, but the short, sharp shock it sends to his nether regions is worth being able to glare down at Remus.

“If you call me ‘grandmamma’, or anything like it ever again, I will personally - ”

“What?” Remus asks brightly, standing up too. And since Remus is standing on the first step, he is able to look down at Sirius again. “What will you do?” He leaps at the other boy, but Remus is much faster and stands and races up the stairs, taunting, “I’m still waiting to hear what you would do if someone attacked you on your way here.”

He charges up after the other boy, roaring, “You’d better start begging for forgiveness in ten seconds or else I - ”

“Promises, promises, promises,” Remus says, tackling him at the top of the stairs and tearing his robes open.

“What are - ” he starts to say, as cool air washes over his body. It is at that moment that he realises that his underthings don’t feel quite right, and a moment after that that he realises that Remus wasn’t lying when he said he hadn’t done anything to Sirius’ skin.

He hasn’t.

He’s done it to Sirius’ underthings.

“Are you _mental_?” he shrieks, catching sight of himself in the bedroom mirror. His torn robe gapes open at the front to reveal a red, satiny…_something_ that covers his chest and probably his back, but that isn’t quite long enough to cover his navel or his hips. And then there are the pants which are an equally satiny red, and which appear to be strapped to his stockings.

_Those are not **my** stockings_, he thinks, looking down so he can see better. They’re not at all opaque, and seem to be made out of some sort of netting.

“Not in the least,” Remus assures him, flicking his wand at him again and summoning his robes off.

“Oh, I see,” he says, kicking off his boots and determined to put a stop to this immediately. “I suppose this is your idea of a joke,” he says as witheringly as he can, all the while undoing one of the straps that connects the stockings to his pants.

“I don’t think you have any appreciation for how staggeringly vulnerable you are right now,” Remus says softly, staring at him directly.

“Is that what this is all about?” he demands, rolling the stocking down his leg and flinging it at Remus. “That I can’t be trusted to make my way through the Forbidden Forest without – Hey! Let me _go_!”

Remus has him by one arm and yanks him off his feet and towards the bed. Sirius’ cloak falls off Remus’ shoulders and if he wasn’t hard already, he would certainly be hard now because Remus doesn’t have anything else on.

“Is that all you can do? Demand to be let go? That might work on the lesser witches and wizards that leap to obey the commands of a Black,” Remus laughs, pinning Sirius’ arms behind his back and using the stocking to bind his wrists together before flipping him onto his back. “But it won’t work with me.”

“What are you _talking_ about?” The stocking cuts into his wrists and he tries to twist out of the binding, but it does have a little elasticity to it. “I am not _vulnerable_.”

“Not vulnerable. Right. Unarmed, half naked and with your arms tied, but you’re not vulnerable, no.”

He twists again, and feels the stocking give a little more. _Just a little bit more and I can work one arm free…_

“I’m only half-naked, but you’re not wearing anything at all. I could still thrash you from here if I wanted to,” he says imperiously.

“Could you, now?” Remus asks, looking amused once again. “Because it strikes me that if you could thrash me – if you wanted to – and in light of all of the provocation so far you still haven’t thrashed me, that can only mean that you don’t want to, can’t it?”

Remus comes over to him, lying by his side and considers Sirius for a moment before reaching out to tickle him.

“See, that’s the thing now,” Remus continues, as Sirius struggles to contain his laughter. “Perhaps you don’t want to thrash me badly enough. And that’s because I haven’t given you _enough_ provocation, is that it?”

“I will _kill_ you if you - ”

“Yes, yes, yes. You said, before. I must say though, as entertaining as they are,” Remus says, leaning down to drop a kiss onto Sirius’ nose, “I’m getting a little tired of listening to your empty threats. I always knew you were much too sweet a little girl to carry out such threats of violence against - ”

“Little _girl_?”

“Mmm,” Remus murmurs into Sirius’ neck before lifting his head up so that he can start kissing and nuzzling and licking at Sirius’ throat and shoulders. “Such a _sweet_ little girl. So eager and wet to see her love that she set off through the Forbidden Forest without a thought for - ”

“I am not _wet_,” he says hotly, and when Remus starts to laugh again, quickly adds, “or a little girl!”

“You will be wet. By the time I’m even _half_ done with you, your knickers will be soaked through, and then I’ll - ”

“They will _not_ be,” he insists, painfully aware of the toy that is now practically throbbing between his legs.

“Are you going to disagree with everything I say just for the sake of disagreeing with me?”

“Of course not!”

“Mmm,” Remus says, frowning slightly as he moves his tickling fingers away from Sirius’ sides, over his bare belly, and skittering over his navel, before settling on the waistband of the knickers. “I’m not so sure that’s true,” Remus says, shoving the knickers down and off, taking the last stocking with them.

He strains against the binds on his wrist and almost has one wrist free when Remus surprises him by pushing the satin knickers past Sirius’ lips, stuffing as much of them into his mouth as he can.

“Ready to thrash me yet?” Remus asks, using the second stocking to keep Sirius from spitting the knickers out. “No? I thought not,” Remus continues with a smile, his fingers returning to tickle Sirius some more, before he looks down and sees…

“My God,” Remus says, noticing the bright red – of course bright red, thank you _James_ \- straps wound tightly around Sirius’ cock.

_Wouldn’t surprise me if my cock were bright red by now, too,_ he thinks as he gives a desperate wrench with his left arm, managing to work the stocking up past his wrists and over onto his hands.

“You wore this for… Do you have any idea how… _God_, Padfoot. You really are full of surprises,” Remus says with a smile, running his fingers over the skin of Sirius’ balls.

_That’s not all I’m full of right now,_ is what he wants to say, but can’t. _This is almost as bad as the time I got hit with the silencing charm._ Except that _that_ time, Remus only _thought_ he’d been silenced, whereas this time, he actually _has_ been silenced.

For the same reason, though, he’s not really frightened or apprehensive. Remus may tease him mercilessly, but he won’t actually do anything – not anything, _ever_ \- to hurt him.

“It looks incredible,” Remus exhales, seemingly unable to tear his eyes away from Sirius’ crotch. “Are…” Remus starts to say, frowning slightly. “Are you in pain?”

He shakes his head quickly, not wanting to make too much of a fuss about it. It's not exactly comfortable, but it's bearable. Another squirm and the stocking slips just up to the knuckles of one hand – all he has to do now is work _over_ the knuckles, and he'll be free.

“I’ve heard of them, but I haven’t actually…” Remus continues on, oblivious and apparently unable to finish a sentence. “_Mobilus_,” he says softly, tapping the toy with his wand.

The stiff part of the toy that is nestled inside him starts to rock up and down, and he’d cry out if he could. As it is, he twists up again, managing to get the loop of stocking past the knuckles of his right hand.

Remus settles down between Sirius’ legs to watch the toy go to work. “I don’t suppose you’ve any objection to my sucking your cock while that thing works away inside you?” When he doesn’t respond, Remus grins at him before saying, “Didn’t think so.”

_You wait, you smug prat. I’ll show you,_ he thinks determinedly, finally working his hands free.

Of course, Remus chooses that exact moment to pull back the skin on Sirius’ cock and lap at the head. Between the toy still thrusting in his arse, and Remus’ mouth on his cock, it’s all he can do not to bury both of his hands in Remus’ hair and force his head down.

“Did you do something to - ” Remus starts to ask, lifting away for a moment. “Only, you look a little sore here,” Remus continues, before bending closer to work one of the straps to one side and press a kiss to the skin underneath. “You _did_ put this on yourself, didn’t you?” Remus asks, looking up at him.

“Mmm-hmm,” he manages around the knickers.

He waits until Remus goes back to sucking him before moving to remove the impromptu gag.

“So I thought what I’d do,” Remus continues after a moment, “is to see how long it takes for this thing to bring you off, and then - ”

“Actually, I think I’d rather give you that thrashing I threatened, if that’s all right by you,” he says calmly, laying one of his hands over Remus’ wrist. Remus bends his head and kisses Sirius’ fingers. “Oh no, don’t think you’re getting out of this that easily,” he says, bordering on a whimper as Remus licks his hand, while looking straight at him.

“I could beg forgiveness. Throw myself at your mercy,” Remus says between licks.

“Come here, you bloody idiot,” he laughs, moving his hand to Remus’ face and drawing the other boy up to lie between his legs. “You can start by fucking me. _Now_.” Remus looks at him curiously. Obviously, whatever it was he was expecting, it wasn’t that. “I’ve had that bloody thing up me, _tormenting_ me for the last three hours and then _you_ and your _antics_,” he continues, reaching for Remus’ wand so he can switch off the toy and get it to let go of his body. “You,” he says, as the thing falls out onto the bed with a soft _flump_. “Inside. At once.”

“Are you sure you don’t need me to - ”

“_Now_,” he says, trying not to plead.

He’s not sure he can tolerate any more stretching or teasing, even from someone as gentle as Remus. Remus smiles and snaps his hips forward, filling him up with a single thrust, and this time he lets his hands bury themselves in Remus’ hair and pull his face down to be kissed.

Later, _much_ later, after he’s been kissed and licked and bitten and seen to properly, as they curl lazily against one another to settle for the night, it occurs him to ask, “So, what was all that about? Back in the Forest? You don’t… You don’t _really_ think that I can’t - ”

“You'd wandered off the path in a bright red cloak, Padfoot, carrying a scrip full of - what _is_ in that scrip, by the way?”

“Something special,” he says with a smile, “to bring comfort to my dear, sick grandmother all alone in - ”

“Oh so now _you_ get to call me - ”

“I told you there would be consequences,” he says playfully, wriggling back against Remus and making himself comfortable.

“So anyway. I thought you wanted to play,” Remus says, pressing closer. “You did _say_ that you had something planned for tonight…I thought that was it.

“And… Well, you were late. I thought something had happened to you. You’re never late. I thought you’d waited for me and then given up and started without me and I was searching for you and I couldn’t find you and then you turn up in that _ridiculous _ \- ”

“It wasn’t my fault! James is responsible – both for making me late, and for turning all my clothes that horrible colour.”

“Well, anyway. I thought we were playing.”

“_Playing?_” he says incredulously, levering himself up on one elbow so that he can look at Remus. “You gave me a lecture about wandering in the Forbidden Forest on my own and then you took my wand and buggered off!”

“You were in my sight the whole time,” Remus assures him. “I wouldn’t leave you defenceless. I could see you the whole time, I wouldn’t have let anything happen to you.”

“Well,” he says, settling back down onto the bed, “that’s not to say that nothing isn’t going to happen to _you_.”

“I thought I’d forestalled the thrashing by - ”

“I didn’t say I’d thrash you. I will have to exact revenge, though. Can’t have you manhandling me like that without fear of the consequences.”

There’s the toy – somewhere in the tangle of bed sheets and clothing that he kicked off the bed at some point in the evening – and all sorts of possibilities for inflicting some kind of torment on his boyfriend, after all. And, more to the point, there's a whole scrip full of other goodies to make Remus' life difficult - after Sirius realised how much trouble it would be to order and take delivery of _one_ of the products in the catalogue he'd seen, it was only good sense that he order as many items as possible for the same delivery.

“Oh? And what are those, then?” Remus asks, sounding far too amused. _Just you wait._ “Should I be on my guard in the morning?”

“When you least expect it,” he promises, as Remus extinguishes the lights. “Grandmamma.”

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated and treasured -- even (especially?) on a fic as old as this one!


End file.
